a pokemon's path
by dragondude2210
Summary: This time ash will go on his adventure but will have help from my OC Joey. follow these two in the world of h will have his aura powers but with training from my OC. ash will catch non canon Pokémon and canon and will catch legendary Pokémon. romance will come later.


**Hello every one my name is dragondude2210. This is my first story. But that's not why we are here we are here to read fanfiction. Well here's my shot at one. All reviews are welcome are I hope you all have a good time reading**

"…" talking

'…' thoughts

" **Pokedex entry"**

* * *

Welcome to the world of Pokémon, were many people either research Pokémon, train with Pokémon to become Pokémon trainers, or even put on a show for many of beauty and skill in Pokémon contests. We find our self in the kanto region, pallet town. Were one special ten year old person's journey is about to begin with a bang.

"I'M LATE." Screamed a boy running out of his house. Said boy was still in his pajamas. This boy was named ash Ketchum. This very important person was about to have a journey of a life time.

"Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur. Please let professor Oak have one left." Ash said as he was running to a lab near pallet town. When ash finally got to the lab, he saw a car that had bunch of cheerleaders in the back. Ash ignored the cheerleaders and went running through the door, hoping that he was not too late to get his starter Pokémon. As Ash was running through the lab he saw a person that was once his best friend now turned rival named Gary Oak, which ash almost crashed into if he had not stopped in time.

"Geez Ashy-boy watch where you're going, you almost crashed into me. Said Gary as he was about to leave when he saw ash came running down. "And why are you here Ashy-boy?" Gary asked. Well I'm here to get my starter Pokémon; why else would I be here." Ash replied. Gary started to laugh hysterically. By this action from Gary ash was a bit confused as well as angry. "Why are you laughing!" ash somewhat yelled. "The reason why I'm laughing is because you think you can get a starter Pokémon, and the fact that it's you ash. Do you really think that you can become a Pokémon trainer? Besides there isn't any more starter Pokémon left. I took the last one." Gary had replied while laughing in between. "WHAT?!" Ash yelled. "You're lying I know it" ash said while trying to contain his anger.

"I'm sorry my boy but Gary isn't lying. There are no more starter Pokémon left" said a man in about his fifty's, in a purple shirt, gray pants, a traditional white lab coat. This man was none other than professor Oak. "What do yo-"ash was beginning to say but was interrupted by a sudden yell. "OAK!" yelled a mysterious voice. Oak, Gary, and Ash turned to see who yelled. Who they saw was a man in his late twenty's, a blue jacket that was almost zipped up all the way with a red t-shirt underneath. Gray shorts, red and blue tennis shoes, brown hair, and a white messenger bag.

"Oh no not him again." Oak sighed with frustration in his voice and putting his hand on his face. "Yes Joey what can I do for you?" oak asked. What is his not having any more starter Pokémon? You know that each professor need's to have enough for the amount of trainers the professor has. And you told me you would have four trainers. I just saw the other two go by while on my way here. Care to explain." Joey said while looking directly at the professor.

"Well this trainer here" oak points to Ash "was late to get his starter Pokémon". Oak said "really that's the reason why you don't have enough Pokémon, because a trainer was late to get his starter." Joey said while fighting the urge to face palm himself. "You know the rules Oak; by no reason should a trainer at the right age be denied a Pokémon for no reason." Joey said with noticeable frustration in his voice.

"I should report you to the Pokémon league but I have the solution for this predicament we are in." joey said with a smirk. "And who do you think you are mister? Gary asked with clear irritation in his voice while pointing a finger at Joey. 'How dare he go after my grandfather like that' Gary thought "Gary not know" professor oak said trying not to start a commotion with in the lab. "No, no it's okay Oak." Joey said "my name is Joey blaze, a Pokémon master." Joey said while getting two shocked gasps and a groan. "No way you're a Pokémon master?" both Ash and Gary asked with one of them in amassment and the other in an unbelieving tone.

"That's right you two, I have completed the entire pokedex and went to each league and won each one." Joey said with pride in his voice. "How can someone like you be a Pokémon master? You don't even look like you went past kanto." Gary said with disbelief in his voice. "Trust me Gary he is a Pokémon master, his records shows that he has done what he said." Oak said. "Unbelievable there no way that can be true. You know what I'm out "Gary said with much irradiation in his voice while walking out. "Well he's a party pooper, anyways back to the real problem here giving a trainer his starter Pokémon. Oak bring out the Pokémon you caught yesterday." Joey said. "But, Joey!" Oak exclaimed "The Pokémon is highly unstable with humans and could hurt someone." Oak said with fear. Do you want me to report that you didn't have enough Pokémon starters when you knew you had more trainers coming in?" Joey asked while knowing the answer.

"N-no" Oak said in defeat. "Well then go get the Pokémon already!" Joey commanded. As oak went to get the Pokémon, Ash decided to ask "was that necessary sir?" Joey turned to face Ash. "Unfortunately kid it was necessary. If I didn't that would be bad, for both me and the league. To anyone who wanted a Pokémon at the right age or older they may have a starter if they wanted a Pokémon. The professor of each region must have enough Pokémon at all times." Joey explained to Ash. "Oh I get it now." Ash said with understanding.

At that time was Oak carrying a red and white Pokéball with a lightning bolt sticker. "This is probably a bad idea but here you go Ash, your starter Pokémon." Oak said with worry. "Don't worry Oak, I bet ash will be able to control this Pokémon." Joey said with a smile on his face while looking at how happy ash looked. "Oh thank you thank you thank you professor Oak." Ash said with glee. Now Pokémon I cho-"Ash began but was interrupted by Joey. "ASH WAIT!" Joey yelled. "Like oak said this Pokémon is highly unstable. We need to go to at least Route one where no one can get hurt from this Pokémon". Joey said with concern. "Oh ok then. Sorry I guess I was just excited to see what pokemon this is." Ash apologized while scratching the back of his head. Oak just looked at him like he was crazy. 'Did I not tell this boy that this Pokémon was dangerous?' Oak thought. "It's alright Ash we all get excited no harm no fowl. Come on lets go I'll help you with this Pokémon. Joey said while walking to the door. "Okay" Ash said while following joey out the lab and the beginning of his journey.


End file.
